Background: High quality clinical decision making is necessary to realize the full benefits of emerging cancer prevention and treatment strategies. Currently, patients and providers are often without the resources or skills to implement high quality decision making processes. Integrating expertise from the fields of cognitive psychology, medical economics, and health services research can improve cancer-related decision making research and practice. Career Goals: In this proposal, I seek to build a strong multidisciplinary research program at UNC in patient-oriented, cancer-related decision making that includes new research, mentorship of junior investigators, and creation of a UNC Center for Decision Making Research, with a goal of improving cancer care across the spectrum of prevention, treatment, and survivorship. These goals will be made possible during the K24 award through a reduction in other clinical and administrative responsibilities. New Research: I propose to devote 10% effort to new clinical research on the use of stated preference techniques to improve decision making in colorectal cancer screening. I will also develop additional expertise in the use of stated preference techniques for eliciting patient values through directed readings with health economists and a sabbatical to work with David Whynes, an expert in contingent valuation. Mentoring: I will devote 40% effort to mentoring junior investigators at UNC, with a focus on junior faculty making the transition from mentored K awards to independent funding. I will continue to serve as faculty in the K30 and Cancer Control Fellowships and I will take on new trainees in the areas of cancer treatment and survivorship. My goal is to work intensively with 4-7 trainees at a time. Building Research Infrastructure: I will develop a UNC Center for Decision Making Research that will include an expanded decision support laboratory with increased space and personnel for formative and experimental research; a small grant program to provide my trainees with funding to perform pilot studies in cancer-related decision making; a speaker series for local and national inter-disciplinary collaboration and cross-fertilization on cancer decision making research; and expansion of our weekly working seminar for trainees and mentors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]